


Day After Day

by nywphadora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hogwarts, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Time Loop
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23725390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nywphadora/pseuds/nywphadora
Summary: O mundo bruxo é mágico, por falta de palavra melhor para descrever. Muitas das coisas que os trouxas acreditam, como viagens no tempo e animais fantásticos, como os dragões, existem realmente, mas não como eles imaginam.James Potter nunca pensou que o loop temporal fosse uma das coisas que os trouxas soubessem bem mais do que eles, tampouco esperava que aquilo fosse acontecer justo consigo.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

James Potter estava deitado em sua cama, olhando para o teto do dormitório masculino. Aquele dia tinha sido bem estressante. Nada de novo tinha acontecido, contudo, pois as suas brigas com Lily Evans já não eram mais uma novidade, e a causa delas tampouco: Severus Snape. Mas parecia que dessa vez o sonserino tinha passado dos limites, quando insultou a sua não mais melhor amiga, chamando-a de sangue ruim. Virou-se outra vez na cama, e escutou um suspiro frustrado vindo da cama ao lado.

— Caramba, Prongs, vá dormir! — escutou o resmungo vindo de Sirius, que tinha o rosto escondido no travesseiro.

Ao contrário do que o amigo pediu, James decidiu levantar-se de uma vez. Não conseguiria dormir tão cedo, embora não entendesse o porquê de sua agitação. Era uma briga como todas as outras, certo? E não era a primeira vez que Lily o olhava com desgosto, ou jogava em sua cara que não gostava dele como ele dizia gostar dela. Como ele gostava.

Não pegou a capa nem o mapa, já que não planejava sair pelos corredores de Hogwarts, o que geralmente fazia naqueles momentos, mas não sentia vontade de fazê-lo.

Olhou para o dormitório mais uma vez antes de sair e descer as escadas em direção ao Salão Comunal. Sua intenção era somente tomar um copo de água e observar as chamas da lareira, relaxar um pouco, mas acabou escutando uma conversa enquanto descia.

— O que ele disse?

A voz feminina não era desconhecida para ele. Na verdade, tinha passado a escutá-las muitas vezes, dirigindo palavras não muito agradáveis em defesa de Lily. Era Mary MacDonald, a melhor amiga da ruiva.

Por entre a fresta aberta da porta, que permitia a entrada de um pequeno feixe de luz em sua direção, viu como as duas garotas estavam sentadas ao sofá do Salão. A postura delas demonstrava que era um assunto delicado, Mary parecia ligeiramente mais nervosa que Lily, como se tivesse feito algo que não agradou a outra.

— Que não queria ter dito aquilo — respondeu Lily, e ele pôde vê-la revirar os olhos, do jeito que era característico dela.

— Ele parecia arrependido — disse Mary.

James não demorou a entender de quem se tratava a conversa.

— Bem, é isso o que ele sempre faz, não é mesmo? — perguntou Lily, irritada — Arruma algum modo de me magoar e depois vem pedir desculpas, como se isso não fosse se repetir, mas sempre se repete.

As duas ficaram em silêncio, observando as chamas da lareira, como James tinha desejado fazer, ao descer as escadas.

Após alguns minutos, viu Mary se levantando do sofá e rumando em direção aos dormitórios femininos.

— Acho que já vou indo me deitar, você vem? — perguntou à ruiva.

— Vou ficar aqui mais um pouco, estou com muita coisa na cabeça — respondeu dando uma risada fraca. — Boa noite, Mary.

— Boa noite, Lily. — respondeu a garota de cachos escuros, sumindo de vez.

Naquele momento, James agradeceu pelas escadas do dormitório feminino serem do outro lado, ou teria sido pego espiando a conversa delas, e não seria uma descoberta muito boa para quem estava dormindo.

Lentamente, ele empurrou o que restava da porta. Como estava sendo silencioso, não foi escutado por Lily, que parecia ocupada observando as suas unhas das mãos, colocadas sobre o seu colo. Ao pisar em um dos últimos degraus, que rangia, ela olhou para trás, exatamente em sua direção.

— Você não pode sair a essa hora, Potter — ela disse, rispidamente — Só monitores podem estar lá fora agora.

— Boa noite para você também, Lily — ele respondeu, cansadamente — Vim pegar um copo d’água. Posso?

Lily deu as costas para ele, cruzando os braços.

— Dia difícil? — James tentou puxar conversa, enquanto enchia o copo.

Péssima ideia.

— Como se você não soubesse... — ela debochou.

Ele se estapeou mentalmente. Que jeito de começar...

Enquanto bebia da água, procurou por outra maneira de quebrar aquele silêncio incômodo.

— Por sua culpa, agora eu não tenho mais o meu melhor amigo — disse Lily.

Aquele tom de voz fez com que ele quase acreditasse que era mesmo sua culpa, e isso irritou-o. Como que ela conseguia convencê-lo mesmo das coisas mais erradas?

— Minha culpa? — James repetiu — Que eu saiba, eu não o obriguei a te chamar daquilo. Ele disse porque quis. Já escutou o que ele disse, ele não precisa que você o defenda.

Lily levantou-se de seu lugar, parecendo indignada.

— Se vocês não o incomodassem tanto, ele não seria desse jeito! — reclamou.

— De que jeito? Um assassino? — as palavras escaparam da boca de James sem que pudesse evitar.

Ela estremeceu, olhando ainda mais irritada para ele.

— Eu sei o que você está querendo dizer — sussurrou, quase que petrificada — Acusar uma pessoa sem provas é crime, Potter.

— Impressionante como você o defende mesmo depois de tudo o que ele te disse! — gritou James, sem conseguir evitar.

— O que ele me disse não se compara ao que você tem estragado na minha vida desde que eu te conheci! — gritou Lily com mais raiva ainda.

Aquelas palavras doeram.

Quer dizer, ele incomodava a ruiva um pouco, fazia algumas brincadeiras… Mas comparar ao que Snape tinha dito? Aquilo já era demais!

Ficou parado por uns segundo, quase que em choque, mas voltou à realidade com as palavras da ruiva:

— Eu estou tão cheia de você, Potter — rosnou Lily — Mas tão cheia!

Ela pegou a sua mochila de cima da poltrona e esbarrou propositalmente nele, ao passar do seu lado.

— Lily, espere! — na falta do que agarrar, ele puxou a alça de sua mochila.

Ela puxou a mochila de volta, com quase a mesma força. Conseguiu seguir o seu caminho sem que ele a seguisse, mas, naquela pequena briga, um objeto de vidro escorregou de dentro de um bolso aberto.

James pôde ver apenas a luz da lareira refletir na superfície transparente. Quando entrou em contato com o chão, não escutou o som do vidro quebrando-se, mas os pedaços espalhados pelo chão trouxeram uma sensação de magia, que ele jamais pensaria que um objeto tão pequeno seria capaz de trazer.

Sentiu toda a sua visão ficar borrada, como se os seus óculos tivessem sido retirados de seu rosto. E então ele desmaiou.


	2. Day 1

— Levanta, Prongs!

James resmungou, virando-se para o outro lado da cama, escondendo o rosto com o travesseiro.

— Você quem pediu por isso.

Antes que pudesse raciocinar o que aquilo queria dizer, foi jogado direto para o chão, acompanhado pelos cobertores e travesseiro.

— Sirius! — ele gritou, atordoado.

— Você quem não quis levantar — o outro defendeu-se — Vamos, já estamos atrasados para o café. E ainda temos prova de DCAT.

Sirius foi até a porta do banheiro, gritar para Remus sair.

— DCAT? — James murmurou, sonolento — Mas tivemos DCAT ontem.

Nenhum deles escutou-o, concentrados demais em decidir de quem era a vez de usar o banheiro. Aproveitou-se da situação, passando na frente da fila, sorrindo debochado. Eles só notaram quando a porta fechou-se, mas não poderiam fazer mais nada.

— JAMES! ERA A MINHA VEZ! — ouviu Sirius reclamar.

— Então não me acorde mais daquele jeito — ele respondeu, sentindo-se vingativo.

Depois de ouvi-lo reclamar mais um pouco, finalmente entrou embaixo do chuveiro. Começou a pensar no que Sirius tinha dito, sobre o exame. Quer dizer, eles não tinham feito essa prova ontem? Será que houve algum problema e resolveram repeti-la?

Ocorreu-lhe também uma vaga lembrança de ter brigado com Lily durante a noite, algo sobre Snape e toda a confusão depois da prova, mas… ele não se lembrava de ter ido dormir, ou de como chegou ao seu dormitório. E quando tentou se esforçar um pouco mais, em busca de informações, sua cabeça começou a latejar, e nada mais lhe vinha.

— ANDA!

James rosnou, e girou o registro, desligando a água.

Era de se esperar que a manhã fosse ocupada de uma matéria, enquanto que à tarde seria Defesa. No entanto, a professora responsável por aplicar Transfiguração enfrentou um contratempo, deixando-os com algumas horas de estudo a mais — o que não era muito reconfortante.

— Você podia ter me deixado dormir mais um pouco — reclamou James aos amigos.

— Não teria graça — respondeu Sirius, sem incomodar-se com seu olhar mal humorado.

—Aliás, algum de vocês poderia me explicar o porquê de termos outro exame de DCAT? — perguntou James, enquanto seus amigos o olhavam com uma expressão interrogativa — Já não bastou a tortura que foi o de ontem?

— Do que você está falando? — Peter atreveu-se a questionar o que nenhum dos outros parecia ter muita vontade.

James não respondeu, vendo Lily passar junto de suas amigas bem atrás de onde estavam sentados. Analisou a sua expressão cuidadosamente, sem encontrar nada que provasse que o dia anterior tinha acontecido.

Teria apenas sonhado então? Já tivera outros sonhos que pareciam tão reais, mas acabavam não sendo.

— James?

Ele virou-se para Remus, que parecia realmente preocupado com a sua saúde mental.

— Peguei vocês — ele disse, não muito convincente.

Tentando evitar aquele clima constrangedor, concentrou-se em seu prato de comida.

— Estou estranhando que você não tenha começado a desabar todo o conteúdo em cima da gente.

Sirius mudou o seu olhar de confuso para irritado por ele ter tocado no assunto. Não importou-se com isso, serviu para desviar o olhar de suas atitudes. Olhou novamente para o lado, perguntando-se como que aquela ruiva invadia inclusive os seus sonhos mais realistas.

Até aquele momento, o seu dia não condizia exatamente com o seu sonho. E, mesmo que o fizesse, o que queria dizer? Era impossível que ele pudesse prever o seu dia às noites, não era vidente nem tinha um vidente em sua família.

Escutou a voz de Remus ao fundo, repassando em voz alta cada tópico que cairia na prova. Peter prestava atenção com um interesse desesperado, para ver se conseguiria memorizar algo daquilo na hora. Sirius brincava com alguma pena quebrada, ignorando completamente o que ele dizia, ou fingindo ignorar. James só queria voltar a dormir, talvez ter algum sonho realista em que Lily olhasse para ele de uma forma diferente, sem desprezo ou desgosto.

A sineta para a prova tocou mais cedo do que James gostaria. Remus estava completamente relaxado, e olhava sério para ele e Sirius, como que dizendo que seus fracassos seriam inteiramente culpa deles, por não terem escutado-o durante aquele tempo.

Depois de toda a correria dos alunos do quinto ano, quase todos nervosos com a avaliação, os professores conseguiram organizá-los, para finalmente entregarem os pergaminhos.

Assim que James pôs as mãos na sua prova, ficou em choque por alguns segundos. Era exatamente a mesma prova de seu sonho. Mas como isso seria possível?

Leu todas as perguntas mais de uma vez, e teve a certeza. Era a mesma.

Procurou alguma explicação plausível para aquilo. Tinha escutado Remus falar tanto daquela maldita prova que seu sonho formou as perguntas? Ou decorou algumas perguntas que ele podia ter formado para estudar? Mas não poderia ser tudo cem por cento igual.

Seriam as respostas as mesmas também?

Olhou ao redor. Sirius, apesar de sua aparência despreocupada, sabia a importância que aquela prova teria se quisesse tornar-se um auror, então mostrava uma concentração não muito comum dele. Remus estava concentrado como sempre, mas parecia aliviado a cada questão que sabia responder. Os olhos de Peter moviam-se desesperados, para os professores aos redores, para a sua própria prova, para a nuca do colega à frente, procurando uma forma de pegar as respostas.

Voltou o olhar para a própria mesa, preocupado que acreditassem que ele estava colando. Ponderou sobre o que devia fazer, antes de dar de ombros, molhou a ponta da pena com tinta e começou a dissertar as mesmas respostas que lembrava ter discutido com os amigos à saída do Salão Principal.

Remus nunca errava.

— Afastem-se das provas.

Estava desenhando um pomo de ouro com as iniciais “L.E” quando Flitwick ordenou. Afastou-se, lamentando por ter feito um desenho tão lindo que não poderia recuperar mais. A sineta tocou ao mesmo tempo em que todos os pergaminhos voaram para a frente. Escutou um lamento de alguns colegas, inclusive Peter que rasgou a ponta da prova, no desespero de escrever mais uma frase que fosse.

— O que você achou? — perguntou Remus, assim que reuniram-se do lado de fora, Peter ainda resmungando sobre falta de tempo.

— Fácil — respondeu James, fingindo desinteresse.

Esteve ciente dos olhares surpresos de seus amigos e escondeu um sorriso, soltando o pomo de ouro escondido em seu bolso. Entreteu-se com a pequena bola por um tempo, até que Snape passou à frente deles, despertando o interesse de Sirius.

— Você não viu quem passou aqui? — perguntou Sirius, curioso.

— Quem? — James despertou de seus devaneios.

— Normalmente você é o rastreador de sebosos — ele disse.

Peter riu, e Remus estava ocupado demais em seu livro para entrar na conversa.

_— Isso vai te animar, Padfoot. Olha quem está aqui._

James balançou a cabeça, lembrando-se da sua própria fala no sonho. Não seguir exatamente os passos do sonho traria algum problema para o seu futuro? Ou ele estava tendo um sonho do dia anterior? Sentia-se tão confuso.

— Só estava distraído — ele disse, tentando soar convincente.

Sirius olhou-o estranho, antes de levantar-se.

— Onde você vai? — perguntou James, sem entender.

— Atrás de um pouco de diversão — disse Sirius, balançando a sua varinha com um sorriso divertido.

Ele foi atrás de Snape, mas James, curiosamente, não estava com muita vontade de levantar-se. Os seus olhos acompanharam o amigo, assim como Peter. Remus continuava com os olhos fixos no livro, mas eles não se moviam.

— Tudo bem, Snivellus?

Snape virou-se rapidamente, erguendo a varinha.

— Expelliarmus!

Pensando bem, era a primeira vez que Sirius ia divertir-se sem ele. Em vez de sentir-se interessado em unir-se, James decidiu observá-los de longe. Sempre ia para a ação e acabava não podendo observar melhor os detalhes. Quem sabe poderia notar o ponto fraco de Snape daquele jeito, era assim que aurores faziam: observavam e depois atacavam.

Assim que Snape caiu, Sirius não deu-lhe tempo para reagir:

— Impedimenta!

Os alunos pareceram finalmente notar o confronto, aproximando-se. Peter olhava curioso para James, como que perguntando-se o porquê de não reunir-se a Sirius, como sempre fazia.

— Foi bem no exame, Snivellus? — perguntou Sirius — Não, eu acho que não. Seu nariz tocou tanto o pergaminho que deve tê-lo enchido de óleo. Sinto pena de quem terá que corrigir, não entenderá uma palavra que seja.

James quase ficou surdo com as gargalhadas de Peter, que estava sentado ao seu lado. E viu vários outros colegas gargalharem junto com ele. Os seus olhos desviaram-se para o outro lado do lago, inconscientemente, Lily não parecia ter notado ainda o que estava acontecendo.

Por que ela importava-se tanto com Snape?

— Esperar o quê? O que você vai fazer? — Sirius seguiu provocando.

Snape tentou pegar a varinha, soltando algumas maldições misturadas de palavras que não faziam o mínimo efeito mágico, mas que nenhum professor gostaria de escutar.

— Acho que deveria lavar a sua boca — disse Sirius — Esfregaça!

A visão de Snape cheio de bolhas de sabão na boca foi o suficiente para James, que não conseguia mais segurar a risada da situação.

— Deixe-o em paz!

O grito estridente de Lily foi o suficiente para ele encolher-se. Finalmente ela tinha notado a situação.

— O que ele fez para vocês? — ela perguntou.

— É mais o fato de ter nascido mesmo.

As palavras escaparam da boca de James antes que ele pudesse pensar muito sobre isso. A atenção de Lily dirigiu-se rapidamente para ele, e James arrependeu-se por ter aberto a boca.

— Você está achando muito engraçado isso, não é mesmo? — ela perguntou, irritada — Aliás, por que ainda está sentado? Por que não levanta-se para divertir-se um pouco também?

— Eu deveria fazer isso — respondeu James, irritando-se também.

— Não seria nada diferente do que você já faz. Por que não o deixam em paz?

— Eu deixaria se você saísse comigo.

Estava ciente que era um argumento fraco, e que nunca que Lily iria virar-se e falar _“Claro! Por que não?”_ , isso não era do feitio dela. Toda aquela indiferença vinda dela apenas o enlouquecia. Talvez era o motivo pelo qual incomodava-se tanto por sua amizade com Snape. Ele era ruim, e parecia que só ela não conseguia ver isso. Por que ela gostava de Snape e não dele?

Em meio a uma resposta furiosa de Lily — que já era previsível —, o efeito do feitiço acabou-se, e Snape jogou-se em direção à sua varinha.

— Protego!

James virou-se para Sirius rapidamente, assustado.

Snape tinha tentado atacá-lo no momento de distração, mas Sirius ajudou-o, levitando rapidamente o homem.

— Ponha-o no chão! — Lily gritou.

Aquilo só enfureceu-o ainda mais. Como que ele podia defender aquele garoto quando ele tinha tentado atacá-lo desprevenido? Na sua frente? Podia tê-la acertado por acidente!

— Ponha, Sirius — disse James, frio.

— O quê? — perguntou Sirius, surpreso.

Não tinha feito aquilo por pedido de Lily, já que estava irritado demais. Se ela queria juntar-se com pessoas como ele, que ficasse à vontade. Ele lavava as suas mãos.

Snape caiu ao chão, rapidamente.

— Agradeça por ela estar aqui para te defender, Snivellus — disse Sirius, sem poder evitar uma provocação final.

— Não preciso da ajuda de sangues ruins.

James congelou ao escutar aquela palavra ser dita. Lily também pareceu ficar paralisada, piscando os olhos uma vez, antes de exclamar:

— Oh! Não vou mais me incomodar no futuro, então.

Apesar de sua reação ríspida, ela tinha se decepcionado por escutar aquilo. Ao mesmo tempo em que sentia vontade de abraçá-la, reconfortá-la, uma outra parte de si apenas dizia “ _Não era isso o que você queria? Agora ela sabe quem ele é”_.

— E, se eu fosse você, lavaria essas cuecas, Snivellus — ela virou-se, alguns passos depois, antes de partir direto para o castelo.

 _“Não era agora que ela me xingava?”_ perguntou-se James.

Mesmo Remus parecia apertar a lombada do livro com força, um olhar raivoso para as páginas do livro, como se ele tivesse culpa de tudo o que estava acontecendo.

Um brilho dourado perpassou a mente de James.

O vira tempo.

Ele era culpado do que estava acontecendo.

— Levicorpus.

Sirius levitou Snape outra vez. Apesar de viver brigando com Lily, ele importava-se com ela, mesmo que nunca fosse admitir. E, mesmo que não se importasse, chamar alguém daquela palavra era desprezível.

— Muito bem! Quem quer me ver tirar as calças do Snivellus? — ele perguntou, vingativo.

James afastou-se de onde o grupo estava, indo para o caminho contrário.

— Você não vai ver? — perguntou Peter, assim que ele passou ao seu lado, sem entender.

— Tenho uma coisa a fazer — ele disse, distraído.

Tomou o rumo do castelo, enquanto sua cabeça vagava pelos acontecimentos do dia, e pelas vagas lembranças de ontem.

Lily Evans tinha um vira tempo?

Considerou as suas opções: poderia passar horas torturadas dentro da biblioteca, ir atrás de Lily ou simplesmente esquecer aquilo.

Talvez estava naquela situação porque tinha visto o vira tempo quebrar-se, alguma maldição como a superstição dos trouxas de sete anos de azar na quebra de um espelho. Era só ele não ver novamente!

Não precisaria falar com Lily — ela estaria furiosa demais para isso, e ele não confiava em seu próprio humor —, não precisaria desperdiçar tempo na biblioteca... Era só esquecer tudo aquilo!

Depois de decidir que o melhor a fazer era não conversar com a ruiva, para evitar ver o vira tempo se quebrando, decidiu passear pelo colégio. Deu a volta no castelo, e após alguns minutos de caminhada, viu que se encontrava perto da cabana de Hagrid.

Decidiu bater na porta da casa do meio gigante, para talvez conversar um pouco. O guarda-caça foi sempre uma figura presente durante seus anos em Hogwarts, e já fazia um tempo em que não tomava um chá com ele, enquanto discutiam sobre variados assuntos.

Ouviu o latido de Canino, e logo a voz de Hagrid foi ouvida.

— Para trás, Canino! — disse o meio gigante, logo abrindo a porta. Assim que viu quem era, um enorme sorriso brotou em seu rosto. — James Potter! Quanto tempo que não te vejo por aqui, garoto! Entre, entre!

O moreno entrou na cabana, logo se acomodando em um dos bancos ao lado da mesa.

— Já faz tanto tempo que você não me visita, garoto! Aposto que deve ter crescido mais alguns centímetros nesse tempo. — disse ele dando risadas.

— Me desculpe por isso, Hagrid. Mas eu estava super ocupado com os NOM’s. Preciso ter notas altas se eu quiser me tornar um Auror. — respondeu James, logo tomando um gole do chá que lhe foi oferecido.

— Ah, sim! Um grande auror você vai ser! Disso eu tenho certeza! — o meio gigante bradou, enquanto segurava uma caneca enorme, que fazia jus ao seu tamanho, cheia de chá. — Mas então, alguma novidade além dessas? Talvez algo relacionado com uma certa ruiva?

James sentiu seu rosto esquentar levemente, mas logo lembrou-se do que acontecera naquela tarde, e seu rosto mudou de expressão totalmente.

— Opa! Parece que aconteceu algo que eu não estou sabendo! — disse Hagrid levantando suas sobrancelhas. — Mais uma briga com ela? Porque com essa cara… só pode ter sido isso.

James pensou um pouco, mas antes que percebesse, já estava contando de toda a briga que acontecera. Quando chegou na parte que Snape chamava Lily de sangue ruim, Hagrid soltou uma exclamação indignado.

— Pelas barbas de Merlin! Como ele teve coragem? Isso não é coisa que se faça! — ele disse, gesticulando furiosamente com suas mãos. — Sempre soube que esse garoto não era flor que se cheirasse!

James concordou com o meio gigante, e logo terminou de contar sobre o acontecido.

— Como você está se sentindo sobre isso? — perguntou Hagrid, surpreendendo-o pela mudança de assunto repentinamente.

— Eu só... Não entendo como ela não vê o quão ruim ele é — ele disse — Como sempre o defende.

— Quando temos amigos, podemos ser bem cegos em relação a eles.

James não convenceu-se muito quanto a isso. Snape era daquele jeito desde sempre, não tinha mudado do nada.

— Eu já a avisei tantas vezes e ela não me escuta — ele murmurou.

— Seria de se estranhar se ela te escutasse — Hagrid riu. — Vocês não chegam a ser amigos, e você ainda implicou com aquele garoto desde que se conheceram, pelo que me contou.

— E eu não deveria?

O mais velho coçou a barba, antes de voltar a falar.

— Acho que não — ele disse — Se quiser que ela te escute, você poderia tentar aproximar-se dela, mas não do jeito que está fazendo. Mudar de estratégia.

— Você pode ter razão — admitiu o garoto. — Mas como eu posso fazer isso? Sempre que eu tento chegar perto dela recebo milhares de xingamentos. É meio difícil desse jeito.

— Você já está quase no sexto ano, James. Daqui a pouco você estará lá fora, lutando contra coisas bem mais difíceis do que simples exames — disse o guarda caça lhe olhando nos olhos. — Está na hora de amadurecer um pouco. E tenho certeza de que se fizer isso, as pessoas vão começar a olhá-lo com outros olhos. Especialmente uma certa ruiva de olhos verdes.

James encarou Hagrid como se tivesse levado uma pancada na cabeça.

Ele tinha razão. Já estava na hora de amadurecer um pouco.

Sabia que estava ocorrendo uma guerra no lado de fora dos portões do castelo, e sabia também que logo seria um dos participantes dela. Já tinha ouvido seus pais discutindo sobre como o mal estava começando a tomar conta do Ministério e de toda a população bruxa. Via todos os dias relatos de mortos e desaparecidos no Profeta Diário.

Despertou de seus devaneios com a voz do meio gigante exclamando:

— Santo Merlin, já está escuro! Melhor você ir logo para o castelo antes que os professores descubram que você não está lá! — ele disse recolhendo as xícaras de chá, enquanto apressava o garoto para a porta.

— Tudo bem, já estou indo — disse James rindo levemente. — Foi bom conversar com você, Hagrid. Prometo que volto aqui antes do fim das aulas.

— Promessa é dívida, hein? Boa noite, James! — Exclamou o meio gigante, acenando para o moreno que voltava rapidamente para o castelo.

James acenou de volta, e logo se pôs a caminhar em direção ao castelo. Entrou e foi em direção ao Salão Principal, logo notando que ainda estavam em horário de janta. Localizou seus amigos e foi em direção à eles.

— Onde você esteve? — perguntou Sirius, assim que o de óculos se sentou na mesa. — Nós te procuramos por todo o castelo e não te achamos. Você sumiu depois de toda a confusão de tarde!

— Fui à cabana de Hagrid conversar um pouco, estava com muita coisa na cabeça — respondeu James, logo direcionando seu olhar inconscientemente para a ruiva à sua direita.

Lily mexia levemente em sua comida com seu garfo, sem realmente comer algo. Seu olhar estava vago, e sentia que a ruiva tinha chorado antes, o que lhe deu um aperto no peito. _“Não vá falar com ela! Senão vai acontecer a mesma coisa de ontem!”_ repetia a sua consciência.

— James. James! JAMES! — despertou de seus devaneios com Remus quase gritando seu nome. Olhou para os Marotos e viu que todos o olhavam preocupados. — Você está bem?

— Sim, estou — suspirou o moreno, logo largando seus talheres junto ao seu prato quase intocado. — Estou sem fome, acho que vou dormir. Amanhã temos mais exames pela frente. Boa noite, pessoal.

— Boa noite — repetiram os três relutantes, enquanto observavam seu amigo caminhar em direção à torre da Grifinória.

Ao subir as escadas para o dormitório, viu o retrato abrir-se, dando passagem a uma solitária Lily Evans. Observou-a sentar-se à poltrona em frente à lareira, que já estava quase apagada, silenciosa.

Depois de longos minutos, abriu a porta do dormitório, decidido a não ficar para ver aquele dia repetir-se outra vez.

Deitou-se na sua cama, podendo finalmente descansar depois do longo dia que tinha sido hoje. Suspirou pesadamente, somente desejando que amanhã fosse um novo dia, que fosse diferente, e que a “maldição” do vira tempo não se repetisse. Em poucos minutos, James caiu no profundo mundo dos sonhos.


	3. Day 2

James acordou mais cedo do que deveria. Concluiu isso sem nem precisar olhar para o horário do relógio, já que nem um mínimo fio de luz do sol entrava pela janela. Muito pelo contrário, tudo estava silencioso e escuro. Mesmo assim, permaneceu na cama até entediar-se o suficiente para decidir que tomar banho sem precisar apressar-se ou ser incomodado pelos amigos seria agradável. Um dia só, não precisava tornar-se uma rotina...

A água era mais gelada do que quando ele costumava acordar e arrumar-se, concluiu que não eram muitas as pessoas que resolviam usá-la de madrugada — isso se elas existissem. Quase desistiu e voltou para o quente das cobertas, mas permaneceu embaixo do chuveiro, resmungando, arrependido de sua decisão. Ele nunca gostaria daquela sensação, nem mesmo quando estivesse de ressaca.

Conforme a água fria descia por suas costas, ele começava a lembrar-se do dia anterior. E do anterior do anterior.

Era tão surreal que aquilo tinha mesmo acontecido consigo. Pensou no que tinha conversado com Hagrid e perguntou-se como começaria aquela mudança que ele tinha dito. Como era difícil mudar o seu jeito de agir e de pensar de um dia para o outro...

“Mas não precisa ser de um dia para o outro” pensou James.

Levou um sobressalto, ao escutar batidas na porta. Coçou os olhos, supondo que tinha dormido no banho.

— Anda, Prongs!

Desligou o registro, secando-se e vestindo-se com rapidez.

— Caiu da cama hoje, foi? — perguntou Sirius, assim que ele abriu a porta do banheiro.

— Também, né, dormiu cedo ontem — comentou Remus, olhando-o curioso.

— Estava cansado — disse James.

Sirius deu de ombros, entrando no banheiro antes que qualquer um deles pudesse dizer algo. James escutou Peter resmungar de sua cama, ainda parecendo adormecido, apesar da conversa e dos barulhos.

— Que prova temos hoje? — perguntou James, puxando seus sapatos de debaixo da cama.

— Acho que DCAT — respondeu Remus, procurando o seu livro.

— Embaixo do travesseiro.

Ele olhou desconfiado, antes de resolver procurar ali embaixo, encontrando o livro.

— Obrigado — murmurou, abrindo-o.

Mas o que tinha dado errado naquela situação?

Ele não tinha visto o vira tempo quebrar-se! Ele nem falou com Lily! Muito menos resolveu brincar com Snivellus junto de Sirius. Era esse o problema? Ele tinha deixado Sirius provocá-lo?

— Moony — James disse —, eu vi um filme que a Lily comentou durante as férias.

— Novidade — Remus riu — Se Lily diz que gosta de um cara com cheiro de lavanda, você vai lá e compra o perfume.

Abriu a boca para reclamar, mas resolveu concentrar-se no seu problema.

— Falava sobre loop temporal. Você acha que isso é possível de acontecer no mundo bruxo? — ele perguntou.

— Você deve estar com muito tempo livre para pensar nessas coisas — disse Remus.

— Viagens no tempo existem. Por que loops não?

Vendo que ele parecia estar realmente considerando essa possibilidade, Remus deixou seu livro de lado, ajeitando-se na cama.

— Prongs — ele disse — Caso você não lembre em História da Magia, os experimentos envolvendo viagens no tempo tiveram resultados catastróficos. Então eu não acho que loops temporais trariam um resultado diferente.

Que ótimo era escutar aquilo.

— Mas seriam capazes de acontecer? — insistiu.

— Eu não sei! — ele respondeu, exasperado — Nunca ouvi falar sobre isso. Não tenho a menor ideia de como poderia acontecer.

Tiveram a conversa interrompida pela cantoria desenfreada de Sirius. Remus resolveu ir bater na porta, pois quando ele começava a cantar assim era motivo para um banho bem mais demorado, e também uma tortura aos ouvintes.

Seria inútil perguntar a ele como sair daquela situação se nem acreditava que pudesse acontecer. Sentia-se completamente perdido, deveria procurar pelo professor Dumbledore? Não tinha muita intimidade pelo diretor, apesar de terem passado tardes tomando chá depois de ter aprontado alguma pelo colégio. Poderia inclusive pensar que ele estava brincando com ele.

Teria algum livro na biblioteca que falasse sobre isso? Se Sirius soubesse que ele planejava ir até a biblioteca, com certeza zombaria muito dele. O que o desespero não fazia com as pessoas. Não gostava de ter uma rotina, quem dirá repetir um dia inteiro mais de uma vez.

Já era a segunda vez que ele estava repetindo o dia! Talvez começasse a faltar às aulas, fugisse de Hogwarts, aprontasse para não sofrer as consequências no dia seguinte. Não, esse último não. Ele estava naquele problema justamente por ter aprontado. Ou era a explicação mais lógica que tinha encontrado.

Estava sendo dramático. Não precisava sair de Hogwarts.

— James? Você não vem?

Ele resmungou, levantando-se de sua cama, ao notar que todos os seus amigos já estavam arrumados.

— Claro, claro — respondeu.

— Deve estar pensando na ruiva — disse Sirius — Com essa cara de lesado, só pode.

Resolveu não dar atenção à provocação.

Acompanhou os seus amigos até o Salão Principal, sem sentir muita fome. Como nos dias anteriores, observou Lily passar junto de suas amigas, sem darem atenção a ele, apesar de terem passado por trás de sua cadeira.

— James?

Ele virou-se para Remus, que tinha chamado-o.

— Está bem distraído hoje — ele observou.

— Eu só não aguento mais essas provas — respondeu James, voltando a olhar para outro canto do Salão, procurando por algum detalhe que não tivesse notado antes.

— Concordo — disse Sirius.

— Mas nós começamos não faz muito tempo — Remus franziu o cenho.

— Mas não deixa de ser exaustivo — ele respondeu no lugar de James — Todos os dias, mais de uma prova por dia. Quase não temos tempo para estudar!

— Se dependesse de você, seria uma prova a cada mês.

— Se dependesse de mim, não haveriam provas!

James, finalmente, permitiu-se relaxar pela situação, rindo.

— Sirius Black para presidente — ele disse, brincalhão.

Remus levantou uma sobrancelha para ele, como que questionando-o pelo uso da palavra “presidente”, em vez de “Ministro da Magia” ou “diretor”. James deu de ombros, presidente soava melhor para ele.

E não tinha culpa se a maioria dos filmes eram americanos e falavam de presidentes, não de primeiros-ministros.

A sineta indicando a mudança de horário tocou e James resmungou, pegando uma última tortinha de abóbora, antes da comida desaparecer. Os alunos de outros anos foram rapidamente retirados do Salão Principal, assim como os próprios estudantes que prestariam os NOMs, para que permitissem aos professores retirar as mesas e transformá-las em carteiras únicas.

Não conseguia entender o porquê de necessitarem dos alunos longe para fazerem isso, não é como se fossem alunos do primeiro ano que pudessem perder o controle sobre um Wingardium Leviosa e esmagasse alguém sob o peso das mesas.

Mesmo assim, observou as portas duplas fechadas do Salão Principal, escutando Remus discursar tudo o que lembrava sobre a matéria para as pessoas próximas, que pareciam desesperadas para uma revisão de última hora. Sirius manteve-se ignorando-o até o último instante, ao contrário de Peter, que fingia não escutar sem muito sucesso.

Já tinha feito aquela prova duas vezes, mais um pouco e nunca mais esqueceria daqueles textos dos NOMs. Teria pesadelos com as perguntas e suas respostas. Provavelmente poderia copiar a prova inteira de cabeça.

Olhou rapidamente para Sirius, sentindo-se culpado por não passá-lo as respostas, mas então lembrou-se que não poderia explicar a Remus como sabia as perguntas exatas do exame. Nenhuma desculpa seria o suficiente para abafar aquela dúvida, então resolveu que não poderia fazer nada. Além do mais, Sirius não era estúpido. Fora Transfiguração, DCAT era a matéria em que se davam melhor, apesar da constante troca de professores na grade curricular.

Finalmente, as portas abriram-se, depois de uma demora desnecessária. James foi o último a levantar-se do chão, pensando se não poderia inventar uma desculpa qualquer para faltar naquele dia. Poderia até responder todas as perguntas errado, mas quem garantia que o loop temporal não se cancelaria justo quando ele resolvesse fazer tudo de errado só pra sacaneá-lo? Não poderia arriscar-se.

Como da última vez, a professora separou os alunos, mantendo Sirius, Remus e Peter bem longe dele, fazendo o mesmo com os outros. Para a infelicidade de James, Lily estava atrás dele, então não poderia passar todo o tempo entediante da prova observando as suas expressões e o movimento que o seu cabelo fazia, conforme se mexia.

Era estratégia para que ele não se distraísse? Mas ele queria se distrair!

Recebeu a prova e começou a escrever as respostas sem dissertar muito, sem paciência. Quando terminou, tinha tempo livre o suficiente para preencher todos os pergaminhos com pomos de ouro com as iniciais L.E.

Ergueu a mão, resolvendo correr o risco. Risco real era ele morrer de tédio.

— Sim, senhor Potter? — um dos instrutores aproximou-se dele — Algum problema com a prova?

— É que eu já acabei faz um tempo, então pensei se, talvez, eu pudesse sair... — ele disse, bagunçando seus cabelos.

— Acabaste? — repetiu o instrutor, parecendo pasmo, então pegou sua prova, revisando-a com os olhos, página por página.

Por fim, depois de algum tempo, ele assentiu.

— Muito bem, pode ir.

James quase ajoelhou-se e chorou, agradecendo. Não aguentava mais ficar sentado naquela cadeira sem ter o que fazer. Pegou suas coisas e saiu, sob os olhares incrédulos de Sirius e Remus.

— Olhem somente para a sua prova! — escutou a instrutora reclamar, provavelmente com eles.

Evitou olhá-los para que não pensassem que estava passando cola. Assim que as portas fecharam-se atrás de mim, ele suspirou, caminhando tranquilamente até os jardins. Era um lugar calmo para ocupar o seu tempo, principalmente quando estava vazio.

Sentou-se ao pé da árvore, deixando a mochila ao seu lado. Fechou os olhos, sendo capaz de sentir o vento passando, movendo os galhos da árvore, derrubando as folhas ainda verdes. Podia sentir o cheiro da grama molhada próxima do Lago Negro. Seria capaz de deitar-se e dormir até que a sineta tocasse mais uma vez. Talvez assim Lily não pusesse a culpa nele por presenciar Snape sendo humilhado.

Então talvez ele precisasse impedi-lo. Isso sim não seria tarefa fácil.

— Saiu cedo, Prongs — Sirius sentou-se ao seu lado mais cedo do que pôde notar.

— Estava entediante aquela prova — disse James, ainda de olhos fechados.

— Você está muito estranho — comentou Remus.

Se pudesse vê-lo, diria que estava olhando desconfiado para si. Ele não importava-se.

— Só um pouco cansado — mentiu — Acho que acordar cedo não me fez bem.

Eles resolveram deixar o assunto de lado, e então James permitiu-se abrir os olhos. Quase considerou ficar de olhos fechados, fingindo adormecer quando Sirius resolvesse provocar Snape. Talvez ele nem o provocasse, não tendo ele para ver — ou talvez ele ficasse tentando acordá-lo incansavelmente.

Peter parecia olhá-lo com expectativa, como se estivesse esperando para ele fazer algo. James então lembrou do pomo de ouro em seu bolso.

— Quer tentar pegá-lo, Peets? — ofereceu a ele.

— Você quer perder o pomo, só pode — comentou Sirius, cruzando os braços.

Peter olhou de cara feia para ele, antes de começar a tentar pegá-lo, causando cenas bem engraçadas. James não estava mesmo afim de brincar daquilo aquele dia.

E então Snape passou.

Ele queria que somente daquela vez Lily o tivesse parado no meio do caminho ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Como no dia anterior, ela estava no Lago com as amigas e só notaria o que estava acontecendo quando fosse tarde demais — ou, no caso, quando ele estivesse metido na confusão, pois parecia que ela só via as coisas acontecendo quando ele estava incluso nelas.

— _Isso vai te animar, Padfoot. Olha quem está aqui_ — disse Sirius em voz alta, justamente para ser escutado por Snape e por quaisquer outros.

— Sirius, por favor, não — pediu James.

Mas ele já tinha levantado-se e ido até ele.

— Tudo bem, Snivellus?

Novamente, antes que Snape pudesse atingi-lo, foi desarmado por Sirius.

Assim que ele caiu, James virou-se para Remus.

— Moony, faça alguma coisa! — pediu.

— Fazer alguma coisa? — ele repetiu — Quantas vezes já não tentei impedir a você e Sirius? E que eu saiba, só você pode convencê-lo a não fazer algo.

— Esfregaça!

James virou-se para Sirius, respirando fundo, sob o olhar estranho de Peter, antes de levantar-se.

— Pads, chega! Pare com isso! — ele tentou sussurrar.

— O quê? Agora que está começando a ficar bom? — reclamou Sirius, olhando para ele, mas a varinha ainda erguida.

— A tarde está tranquila, vamos deixar assim. Você já provocou-o, não é? — continuou James, vendo Lily levantar-se de seu lugar.

— O que há de errado com você hoje? Eu não sei o que houve, mas espero que você volte ao normal!

E ele esperava não voltar. Começava a ficar nervoso.

— Deixe de ser idiota, Padfoot! — ele disse.

Sirius olhou-o com raiva, antes de voltar-se para Snape outra vez.

— Sirius, deixe de ser teimoso! — Remus interviu também, vendo James parecer realmente tentar impedi-lo e não pregar uma peça nele — Volte para cá!

— Eu estou entediado e irei ocupar o meu tempo com coisas melhores — Sirius disse e então notou que ele aproximava-se de sua varinha — Levicorpus!

James notou tarde demais o que tinha acontecido e não queria usar a sua varinha contra a do amigo.

— Saia daqui, Prongs — disse, rancoroso, sem olhá-lo.

— Deixe-o em paz! — Lily gritou, puxando Sirius pelo braço — O que ele fez para vocês?

— Liberacorpus — James soltou Snape, que não perdeu tempo em recompor-se.

— Diffindo! — ele apontou a varinha.

James não pôde afastar-se a tempo, antes de receber um corte profundo no braço, fazendo-o quase derrubar a varinha.

— Chega! — Lily gritou, pondo-se entre os dois — Basta!

Ela dirigiu seus olhos raivosos para James e ele soube que não poderia argumentar.

Nem quando ele tentava anular os feitiços de Sirius ela via o que realmente tinha acontecido como devia!

— Será que nem agora vocês podem agir como adolescentes de 15 anos? Estamos fazendo exames que decidirão nossas carreiras! Daqui a dois anos, seremos maiores de idade! — Lily discursou.

James notou que quando ela falava “vocês”, não estava se referindo a Snape.

— Nem agora? Quando deveríamos agir como adolescentes de 15 anos? Aos 13? — perguntou Sirius, franzindo o cenho.

Algumas pessoas riram, fazendo a fúria de Lily aumentar.

James teve vontade de falar a Snape aquela frase, mas não queria que ela se magoasse como já tinha feito antes. No entanto, aquilo deveria acontecer? Era inevitável mudar os acontecimentos do tempo, afinal! Certo?

— Não sei, me diga você, que age como se tivesse parado aos 11, como é possível — disse Lily, friamente, fazendo algumas outras pessoas rirem novamente, então ela virou-se para Snape — Você está bem?

— Não preciso da ajuda de sangues ruins.

James paralisou.

O quê?

Mas nem ele nem Sirius tinham provocado-o!

Lily parou a sua movimentação, a mão ainda erguida na direção do ombro dele. Encarou-o como se não tivesse entendido o que ele tinha dito, antes de abaixar a mão.

— Oh! Não vou mais me incomodar no futuro, então — disse, sem emoção.

Peter estava tão distraído que o pomo ficou sobrevoando em sua frente para ter a sua atenção, sem sucesso. A sua boca estava tão aberta que era possível que acabasse engolindo a bola, pensando ser alguma comida ou apenas por instinto.

— E, se eu fosse você, lavaria essas cuecas, Snivellus — ela afastou-se.

Sirius sorria, como se quisesse dizer “É isso aí, Evans”, mas não se atrevesse por medo de apanhar — o que James considerava prudente. A primeira coisa prudente que ele fez o dia todo.

— Vamos ver se as cuecas dele são tão sujas quanto ela disse, senhoras e senhores — disse Sirius, a varinha erguida.

As pessoas pareciam ainda mais empolgadas pela discussão recente.

James voltou para perto da árvore, pegando a sua mochila.

— O que deu em você, Prongs? — perguntou Peter, os olhos arregalados.

— Me deixem em paz — ele resmungou, sabendo que Sirius o perturbaria mais tarde por isso.

Foi visitar Hagrid outra vez, mesmo sabendo que era bem capaz do diálogo do dia anterior se repetir.

— Eu tentei impedi-lo! Ele é tão teimoso — James bagunçou o cabelo nervoso, sentado à mesa de Hagrid, que servia chá e alguns biscoitos de difícil digestão.

— Olhe só quem fala — Hagrid não disse por mal, rindo divertido por seu estresse.

— Não sei mais o que fazer! Eu não podia levantar a varinha contra ele. Não queria brigar.

Hagrid parecia estranhar sua atitude, mas deve ter considerado apenas que ele estava exausto pelos exames, em vez de tomar aquilo como um “ele mudou do nada, que estranho”.

— Tenho certeza de que se resolverão — ele disse, sábio.

— O quê? Sirius? Ah! Isso sempre — James deu de ombros — O problema é Lily. E ela ainda foi ofendida daquele jeito! Completamente do nada!

— Quando sentimos raiva, falamos coisas que não devíamos.

— Mas não... Essa palavra.

Hagrid concordou, tomando seu chá.

— É, não essa palavra — murmurou, incomodado — Pobre Lily. Ela não merece isso. Quer saber? Aquele garoto não merece a amizade dela, nunca mereceu!

Aquilo não o confortou muito, mas suspirou, voltando a tomar o chá.

Que o chamassem de louco, ele gostava. E os biscoitos, quando ficavam um tempo no fogo da lareira, ficavam moles o suficientes para ficarem gostosos.

— Ei, garoto, vai ficar tudo bem — disse Hagrid, menos estressado ao ver seu estado.

James mordeu uma pontinha do biscoito e começou a mastigar para poupar-se de responder.

— Como eu chego e falo para Sirius que não quero mais fazer essas coisas? — ele perguntou, depois que terminou — Do jeito que é, não vai aceitar...

— Acho que ele só começou com isso por sua causa — disse Hagrid.

Sua? Seria mesmo verdade?

— Converse com jeitinho, explique, ele entenderá.

Não adiantaria nada. No dia seguinte, tudo se repetiria outra vez. Não conseguia ver como que aquilo poderia mudar algo.

E se ele ficasse no Salão? Se falasse com Lily? Se tentasse impedir a queda do vira tempo?

— Talvez eu devesse voltar — disse James, notando que o céu começasse a escurecer.

— Santo Merlin! É melhor mesmo! Imagine se os professores notam o seu desaparecimento — concordou Hagrid.

James indicou um biscoito enorme, antes de colocá-lo no bolso da capa.

— Pode levar — ele riu, abrindo a porta para que passasse.

— Nos vemos, Hagrid — disse James, sem poder responder quando.

Talvez no dia seguinte voltasse. Só esperava que fosse em outro dia, ou com notícias melhores que as que levou no dia anterior e naquele.

Por um momento, imaginou-se idoso e todos os seus amigos assustando-se com sua longa barba, sendo que lembravam-se dele com 15 anos no dia anterior. Sim, ele manteria uma barba tão grande e bem cuidada quanto a de Dumbledore.

Negou com a cabeça, rindo com seus próprios pensamentos.

Assim que pisou no castelo, escutou o miado de Madame Nor-r-ra e percebeu que talvez tivesse chegado bem mais tarde do que pensava. Não importou-se, foi direto para o Salão Comunal, escapando habilmente das vistas da gata e de seu odioso dono.

Chegou com o Salão ainda vazio e foi até a lareira, que estava apagada. Acendeu-a, pegando o seu biscoito e levitando-o para dar somente uma leve derretida antes de poder comer à vontade. Observou a massa de chocolate amolecendo, antes do retrato abrir-se, dando passagem a alguns alunos.

Depois de alguns minutos, convocou o biscoito para perto dele, começando a comê-lo. Pouco depois, quando os corredores deviam estar silenciosos, Lily Evans surgiu, parecendo cansada. Ele poderia apostar que ela tinha chorado. Foi até o sofá do Salão Comunal, enfim notando que ele estava lá.

— Ah! É você!

Estava tão mal que não parecia ter humor nem para ser desagradável.

— Quer? — ele estendeu o biscoito.

— É de Hagrid? Não, obrigada! — Lily finalmente deu uma risada, olhando estranho para ele.

Deu de ombros, todos o consideravam estranho quando percebiam que ele comia aqueles biscoitos. O que podia fazer? Cada um com seus gostos.

Por fim, ela sentou-se em uma das poltronas.

— Eu sinto muito por hoje — disse James.

— Não, você não sente.

Ele continuou comendo o biscoito, pensando que da próxima vez talvez poderia pegar um copo de leite nas cozinhas. Era uma tradição trouxa que tinha ouvido falar sobre, mas era uma tradição boa, que nem misturar sorvete com outros tipos de sobremesa, como tortas.

— Eu sinto mais por você. Tentou separar a situação toda e... — ele não soube completar.

— Levei um fora na frente de todos — Lily completou por ele — Deve estar satisfeito agora. Snape não é mais meu amigo. Conseguiu o que queria.

— Eu não pedi que as coisas acontecessem desse jeito.

— Mas aconteceu. E por culpa sua. Sempre é culpa sua.

Não sabia que Sirius era uma sósia tão semelhante que era confundido por ele.

“Paciência, ela está machucada” pensou James.

— Eu tentei parar Sirius — ele disse.

— Eu vi como tentou — ironizou Lily — Resolveu não sujar as mãos dessa vez? Preferiu sussurrar os feitiços a serem usados?

Era o que ela pensou que ele tinha feito?

— Olha, Potter, eu realmente estou péssima, caso não tenha notado, e não estou afim de discutir sobre o que aconteceu, muito menos com você — Lily levantou-se, olhando-o sem o mesmo brilho de raiva de sempre, mas ainda com sentimentos negativos evidentes.

— Boa noite — ele respondeu.

Olhando de soslaio, sem receber resposta, notou que ela parecia até mais furiosa do que nunca por sua tranquilidade. Parecia querer gritar aos quatro ventos para soltar aquela fúria dela.

Levantou-se, ao ver a centelha de brilho surgir de seu bolso, assim que alcançou o topo da escada e correu, jogando-se ao chão para tentar recuperá-lo. O tempo pareceu passar mais devagar e viu novamente o vira tempo estraçalhar-se, sem que nada pudesse fazer.

Fechou os olhos para que pudesse evitar a areia de entrar em seus olhos, além do vento que surgiu, como da primeira vez, forte o suficiente para levá-lo para longe — ou essa era a sensação que sentia.

Desmaiou.


	4. Day 3

James levantou seu corpo rapidamente, como se tivesse acabado de retornar à vida, após uma passada de desfibrilador em seu peito. Sentia uma eletricidade estranha passar por seu corpo, como se tivesse acordado de um pesadelo — o que não deixava de ser verdade —, e uma dor imensa na sua testa.

— Caramba, Prongs! — Sirius caiu ao lado da cama, a mão na frente da própria testa.

Ah! Então ele tinha tentado acordá-lo e acabaram batendo a testa um no outro. Uma ótima forma de começar o dia, realmente.

— Acordou ligado no 220 — disse Remus, olhando surpreso para os dois.

— Eu não tenho culpa se esse paspalho resolveu praticamente deitar em cima de mim! — reclamou James, esfregando a testa, que latejava pela pancada.

— Mais um pouco e rolava beijo — comentou Peter.

Sirius rapidamente fez uma careta, levantando-se.

— Não! Credo! — ele disse.

James levantou as sobrancelhas.

— A sua pose agora há pouco demonstrava que você queria mais do que um simples beijo — resolveu provocá-lo, embora também achasse a imagem bem nojenta.

— Vocês são terríveis! — Sirius resmungou, indo até o banheiro.

James rapidamente virou-se para Peter.

— Eu não precisava dessa imagem mental a essa hora da manhã, Wormtail! — reclamou.

Ele apenas riu, procurando por suas meias no meio da bagunça de sua cama.

Estariam todos sempre procurando por alguma coisa?

Observou a porta fechada do banheiro e jogou seu edredom para um lado, levantando-se.

— Você não vai tomar um banho? — perguntou Remus, julgando-o silenciosamente, ao vê-lo começar a trocar o pijama pelo uniforme do colégio.

— Mais tarde — respondeu James — Esperar por Sirius ninguém merece.

— Quem planejou esses dormitórios não pensou o quão ruim seria quatro adolescentes para um banheiro só — disse Peter.

— Poderia ser pior, poderíamos ser garotas.

Remus negou com a cabeça, encontrando finalmente o seu livro.

— Qual prova temos hoje? — perguntou Peter.

— DCAT — respondeu James, ajeitando a gravata apressadamente.

— Você sabendo a prova de hoje? — Remus demonstrou surpresa.

Ele deu de ombros.

— Milagres acontecem — respondeu, pegando a mochila que estava no chão, sem precisar arrumá-la, já que tinha deixado-a intocada nos dias anteriores. Eram os mesmos livros e materiais, no final das contas.

— Já está indo? — Remus voltou a perguntar, mas ele não respondeu, saindo do quarto.

Desceu as escadas do dormitório masculino e seus olhos foram inevitavelmente e automaticamente para a escadaria vizinha, que dava direto para o dormitório feminino. Não sabia porque mantinha esse hábito, como se Lily Evans fosse aparecer no exato momento em que ele olhasse, descendo os degraus daquele jeito que só ele conseguia achar algo hipnotizante.

Suspirou só de imaginar e então desviou o olhar para o restante do Salão Comunal, achando os cabelos cheios e cacheados de Mary MacDonald destacando-se na multidão de alunos tão facilmente quanto os fios ruivos e lisos de Lily. Considerou por um momento, até ir em sua direção.

— MacDonald — ele cumprimentou.

Mary levantou o seu olhar, mudando sua expressão para desagrado, ao reconhecê-lo.

— Ah! É você! — ela disse, como se estivesse falando de um inseto desagradável que tinha agarrado-se à sua saia.

— Sabe onde está a Lily? — perguntou, já acostumado às hostilidades.

— É claro que eu sei.

Esquecia-se que não podia fazer perguntas indiretas para ela.

— Onde ela está? — voltou a perguntar.

— Salão Principal — Mary voltou a olhar para o seu livro.

— Mesmo?

Não seria a primeira vez que ela diria a localização errada só para vê-lo andar em círculos pelos corredores de Hogwarts, procurando por Lily.

— Se você não acredita nas minhas respostas, por que continua perguntando? — ela retrucou.

Delicada e gentil.

A melhor amiga perfeita para a sua ruivinha.

Resolveu acreditar no que ela disse. Não perderia viagem, como na vez que ela disse que Lily estava na Torre de Astronomia. Se ela não estivesse lá, apenas sentaria na mesa da Gryffindor e tomaria o seu café da manhã normalmente, fingindo que nada demais havia acontecido.

Só esperava poder falar com ela ainda de manhã, antes da prova.

Caminhou, apreciando que os corredores ainda estavam vazios por causa do horário .Os alunos ainda estavam em seus salões comunais aguardando os colegas terminarem de se arrumar, ou mesmo se arrumando, antes de poderem caminhar todos para o Salão Principal, quase que no mesmo instante.

Caminhou até o lugar que costumava ocupar na mesa com seus amigos e conseguiu visualizar Lily, tomando o seu café, observando o seu livro posto ao lado do prato. Esperou-a descer o cálice, ou um desastre poderia acontecer e ele já tinha aprendido que mexer com os livros dela não era uma boa ideia.

— Lily — sentou-se ao lado dela, assim que ela colocou o cálice sobre a mesa novamente.

— O que você quer, Potter? — ela perguntou, sem nem olhá-lo, concentrada em ler as páginas envelhecidas do livro de DCAT.

— Queria falar sobre o seu vira tempo.

Lily tomou mais um gole de seu cálice, antes de voltar-se para ele.

— É algum tipo de cantada? — perguntou, cansada — Porque, se for, é melhor você aproveitar que eu estou calma e não me testar.

Aquela frase era bem contraditória, ao seus ouvidos, mas resolveu concentrar-se no que tinha que falar.

— É sério, o seu vira tempo — James insistiu — Eu sei que você não pode falar sobre isso porque para conseguir um é extremamente complicado e ninguém pode saber, mas...

— Eu não tenho um vira tempo, Potter — respondeu Lily.

— Como não? Eu o vi caindo do seu bolso ontem... Quero dizer, outro dia.

Ela respirou fundo, voltando a olhar para o seu livro, parecendo considerar a sua conversa indigna de sua atenção mais uma vez.

— Sinceramente não sei se é uma aposta, uma pegadinha, ou realmente está insistindo em uma cantada, mas eu estou um pouco ocupada agora.

James permaneceu olhando para o rosto de Lily, que voltava a tomar do seu cálice.

Ela não sabia mesmo do que ele estava falando?

Levantou-se, ao mesmo tempo em que Sirius, Remus e Peter chegavam ao Salão Principal. Sentou a umas cadeiras de distância dela, sendo rapidamente acompanhado.

— Outro fora da Evans? — perguntou Sirius.

É claro que eles notaram de onde ele vinha.

— Nós só estávamos conversando — resmungou James.

— O que já demonstra que as coisas estão estranhas por aqui — Sirius provocou.

— Não seja tão cruel, Pads — Remus esticou o braço para pegar uma das travessas mais afastadas — Pelo que vi lá da porta, ele falou e ela escutou. Acho que isso já qualifica como uma conversa.

— Muito engraçado.

James resolveu começar a tomar o seu café da manhã, já que a conversa com Lily não tinha resultado em nada. Olhou pensativo em sua direção, algumas vezes, sem ter consciência disso.

Ela teria mentido? Não era do seu feitio, e sua expressão não demonstrava isso.

Então alguém teria colocado o vira tempo na mochila dela? Ou ela estava guardando para alguma de suas amigas?

Sinceramente não fazia sentido pôr o cordão na mochila, em vez de deixá-lo escondido sob a gola da blusa do uniforme, onde poderia usar a qualquer hora com mais facilidade. A não ser que tivesse medo de quebrá-lo, mas mesmo assim era bem estranho.

A sineta avisando o final do almoço terminou mais cedo do que James gostaria. Ele não pôde evitar demonstrar o seu descontentamento, conforme se arrastava lentamente até a saída do Salão Principal.

— Eu sei que fazer uma prova teórica é bem chato, mas é DCAT, cara — disse Sirius, tentando consolá-lo.

“Você não acharia legal depois de fazê-la pela terceira vez” ele pensou em dizer, mas desistiu.

Não seria compreendido mesmo.

Sempre esteve acostumado a enfrentar os problemas junto de seus amigos, e agora ele não podia contar nem com eles. Sabia que era um pouco infantil, considerando que tinha 15 anos, mas era uma situação aterrorizante. Duvidava que o mais bravo dos bruxos se manteria calmo na possibilidade de ficar preso naquele loop pelo resto de sua vida.

Se pelo menos fosse um dia bom... Não, nem mesmo assim seria algo agradável.

Ele olhou para Lily, que conversava com Mary, mostrando seus conhecimentos, assim como Remus fazia com Peter e alguns outros colegas atentos. Em um momento pegou os olhares distraídos e estranhos para ele, como se ela tentasse desvendar o que estava acontecendo com ele naquele dia.

Qualquer dia com Lily Evans do seu lado não tinha como ser ruim.

Ela era a única coisa boa de todo aquele loop, mesmo que continuasse a olhá-lo daquela forma, desprezando-o.

Os seus olhos acompanharam-na por todo o caminho até a sua cadeira de prova. E quando não pôde mais observá-la, olhou para aquela prova já saturado do conhecimento das respostas. Começou a batucar na mesa, mas não muito alto, mesmo assim despertou alguns olhares atravessados de colegas com evidentes problemas de concentração — desde quando uma batucadinha de nada era motivo para tanto nervosismo?

A noite mal dormida — já que ele não descansou realmente, apenas acordou no outro dia como se fosse a continuação da noite — somada ao vento morno do verão e toda aquela calmaria fez com que ele cruzasse os braços sobre a carteira, deitando a cabeça por cima dos seus braços.

Ele estava tão cansado...

Levantou a cabeça assustado, quando sentiu uma mão no seu ombro.

— Senhor Potter, já que parece saber todas as questões da prova, achei que faltando 20 minutos para acabar o tempo seria o suficiente para você completar os pergaminhos.

James esfregou os olhos, pensando no quão desgraçado era aquele instrutor que o tinha deixado dormir a prova inteira só para curtir com a sua cara.

Empertigou-se, sentindo os seus olhares debochados, e começou a responder as questões com rapidez. Mesmo com sono, as respostas ainda estavam na ponta da sua língua — ou deveria dizer pena?

Pôs um ponto final preguiçoso na resposta da última pergunta quando a sineta do final da prova tocou. Pegou seus materiais, ignorando o instrutor e apressou-se para fora do Salão Principal.

— Dormiu bem não? — perguntou Remus, assim que o alcançou.

— Algo assim — resmungou James.

— Eu podia ter me vingado de você — disse Sirius, decepcionado — Se eu soubesse que você estava tão capotado...

— É, mas esqueceu como que eu acordei? — ele retrucou — Seria bem engraçado se em vez de um galo na cabeça você tivesse... Qualquer outra coisa que você esteve pensando agora.

Sirius fez uma careta, o que já declarava que não tinha pensado em pegar leve com o amigo. Quando que ele pegava, não é mesmo?

Caminharam até a árvore que costumavam ficar, quando James teve uma ideia.

— Eu não vou com vocês — ele disse.

— O quê? — perguntou Sirius, sem entender — Vai cantar a Evans agora? Acha que depois de um exame é um bom momento?

Lembrou-se de como brigaram no dia anterior e tentou não irritar-se com ele.

Não chegaram a trocar um pedido de desculpas.

— Lá dentro é mais fresco — ele disse, não muito convincentemente — E eu não quero ficar carregando essa mochila de um lado para o outro.

Remus olhou desconfiado para ele, mas deu de ombros.

— Você que sabe — ele disse.

— Vai lá então, Prongs, eu preciso aproveitar a vista — disse Sirius, olhando para algumas garotas que passavam, acompanhado de um Peter abobado.

Revirou os olhos. Ele não tinha nascido grudado com eles mesmo...

Foi em direção ao castelo, esbarrando a mochila com a de Snape no meio do caminho. Por um momento, ele paralisou, temendo que o outro sacasse a varinha e o atacasse, mesmo após sua tentativa de afastar-se da situação, mas ele continuou o caminho sem olhar, como se já estivesse acostumado às pessoas esbarrando nele.

Olhou para a casa de Hagrid, a fumaça não saía da chaminé, como geralmente fazia quando ele esquentava o chá. Será que não estava em casa?

Parou perto da entrada, tentado a caminhar até lá. Conversar com Hagrid era uma das coisas mais imprevisíveis que conseguia ter durante aqueles dias repetidos, e sempre o fazia bem. Começou a escutar uma confusão vinda da região perto do Lago e desistiu da ideia, voltando a caminhar para dentro do castelo.

Assim que chegou ao Salão Comunal, jogou a sua mochila na poltrona, deitando-se no sofá. Fechou os olhos, apreciando a fresquidão que as paredes do castelo pareciam dar ao ambiente fechado e longe da exposição solar. Era curioso que a janela do Salão estivesse do lado do pôr do sol e não do nascer, mas uma particularidade que ele gostava de notar.

Mesmo a soneca durante a prova não foi suficiente para descansá-lo. E nem aquela, concluiu assim que o som dos alunos voltando do jantar se fez presente, interrompendo mais um descanso não planejado.

— Você está aí, Prongs!

Sirius sentou-se, sem parecer muito preocupado, ao contrário de Remus.

Será que era um efeito do loop temporal ficar tão cansado? Ou era apenas porque não dormiu de um dia para o outro?

— Dormindo de novo — disse Sirius — Pra quê? Vai aprontar hoje à noite?

Não, aquela não era uma opção.

— Esses exames estão sugando as minhas energias — ele coçou os olhos, tentando manter-se acordado.

— Ou alguém — Sirius provocou — Está saindo com alguém e não nos contou?

— Você sabe que eu só tenho olhos para uma pessoa...

— Isso é uma confissão?

Ignorou-o, perguntando-se se aquele barulho todo era naturalmente irritante ou a sua privação de sono estava tornando-o mais intolerante.

— Vamos te dar um tempo para levantar dessa preguiça aí — disse Remus, como sempre prestativo, levantando-se de seu lugar — Eu levo a sua mochila.

— Obrigado, Moony — ele respondeu, abafando o “Vamos?” vindo de Sirius.

Permaneceu de olhos fechados, sentindo o som diminuir conforme os alunos levantavam para ir até seus dormitórios, já cansados pelas provas do dia e precisando recompor-se para o dia seguinte.

Eles estavam vivendo o dia como se fosse um novo dia. Não estavam na mesma situação que ele.

Escutou a moldura da Mulher Gorda mover-se. Olhou para o relógio, vendo que já era um pouco mais tarde que o usual, e que era Lily quem estava ali.

— O quê? Estava me esperando? — ela perguntou, ao notá-lo ali, naquela posição.

— Boa noite, Evans — ele respondeu, segurando-se para não retrucar com um “Depois eu quem sou egocêntrico, não?”.

Afinal, não queria discussão. Queria resolver a situação e ter logo a porcaria do exame de Transfiguração, que viria no dia seguinte.

— Boa noite, Potter — ela respondeu, sentando-se na poltrona, bem afastada dele.

James esfregou o rosto, sentindo que desmaiaria a qualquer momento.

— Você está péssimo.

Ele resmungou com preguiça de falar, mas a voz da sua mãe dizendo algo como “Isso é falta de educação” o fez abrir a boca.

— Eu sei, obrigado.

— Parece que você conseguiu responder tudo mesmo com o instrutor roubando o seu tempo.

Sentiu-se feliz por ela estar puxando assunto com ele, mesmo sem entender bem, e por identificar um tom contraditório na sua voz. Sempre pensou que, caso acontecesse algo assim consigo, ela apoiaria. Exceto que ela nunca foi de torcer pelo mal dos outros.

— Eu estava tentando um método de meditação para relembrar a matéria — disse James — Acho que funcionou.

Lily revirou os olhos.

— E você? Como acha que foi? — ele perguntou.

— Ah! Eu não sei... — ela respondeu — Tinha uma questão que a gente deu no nosso primeiro ano. É difícil lembrar de algo tão antigo.

— Eu tenho certeza de que você foi bem.

Lily pôs um fio do cabelo para trás da orelha, sem olhá-lo.

— Obrigada — respondeu, por fim, sem saber o que dizer.

— Por nada — disse James, olhando para a lareira.

Eles tiveram a conversa interrompida com a entrada de Mary no Salão Comunal, parecendo bastante perturbada.

— Lily, ele está aqui — ela disse.

Não precisava citar nomes para que tanto Lily quanto James entendesse de quem se tratava.

Snape.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa? — ele perguntou.

Tinha tido a esperança de que Sirius desistisse da brincadeira.

Afinal, ele não exibiu-se para o amigo, contando animado, como costumava fazer. E não costumavam aprontar sem o outro do lado. Hagrid não tinha dito que era uma influência para Sirius? Então por que ele estava agindo daquela forma?

— Snape a chamou daquela palavra horrível — disse Mary, ao mesmo tempo em que Lily respondia “Nada demais”.

Ficaram em silêncio, conseguindo escutar Snape brigar com a Mulher Gorda.

— Disse que não sairá até que fale contigo — Mary passou o recado, parecendo contrariada — Mas você não precisa ir.

— Eu vou — Lily levantou-se, parecendo renovada em sua raiva.

— Você tem certeza de que é uma boa ideia? — James perguntou, olhando para Mary.

Eles não eram amigos, passavam longe disso, mas esperava que pelo menos naquele momento pudesse contar com sua sensatez para convencê-la a não ir.

Talvez se eles não se falassem, eles não se resolvessem. Certo?

Mas eles tinham se resolvido?

Ele nunca viu como Lily ficou no dia seguinte à conversa. Talvez tivesse acalmado a mente e perdoado-o. Era bem o tipo de coisa que ela faria.

— Olha só, Potter — Lily virou-se para ele — Eu gostei de conversar contigo agora sem você ficar me cantando... Eu acho.

Ela sempre levava suas brincadeiras como cantadas mesmo, então tentou não sentir-se ofendido, sem muito sucesso.

— Mas o que existe entre mim e Snape é da nossa conta e somente nossa — ela completou.

— O que existe...? — repetiu James — Você vai perdoá-lo?

— Isso não é da sua conta, Potter! Tente uma vez na sua vida não estragar um bom momento entre nós!

Lily passou ao lado de Mary, caminhando até o porta retrato.

— Eu só não quero que você se machuque mais, Lily — disse James.

— Esse é o problema de vocês! — ela retrucou — Eu não sou feita de cristal para precisar ser protegida!

Negou com a cabeça, passando pela passagem.

— Ótimo! Agora ela desconta em mim por causa de vocês dois — reclamou Mary.

— Noss... — ele corrigiu-se, indignado — Minha causa?

— É sempre por causa de vocês, Potter. Sempre! Vocês ficam se matando pelos corredores de Hogwarts e não enxergam um palmo à frente. Não enxergam que ela...

Não conseguiu mais manter-se calmo.

Que se explodisse o espaço temporal e o ano em que estava preso!

Ele não se importava mais.

— Ela se importa? Ela? Desde quando isso? — gritou, sem conter-se ou importar-se.

Afinal, o dia se repetiria.

De novo e de novo.

Até que ele decidisse... O quê? Se matar?

— Ela não se importa comigo, ela nunca se importou — ele continuou dizendo, sem notar que Lily escutava tudo o que ele dizia, em silêncio, ignorando completamente Snape à sua frente — Não venha dizer que ela se importa! Ela se incomoda pelo que eu fazia...

— Fazia? — repetiu Mary — Sirius atacou Snape hoje! Lily coloca a culpa em vocês porque ele a chamou desse jeito.

— Eu não estava lá! Eu posso ter estado nos outros dias, mas eu não estava lá hoje! E isso pode não significar nada para vocês, eu não ligo, eu desisto! Eu desisto de Lily Evans! Podem comemorar!

Escutou os passos de Remus descendo as escadas, alertado por seus gritos.

— O que está acontecendo aqui? — ele sussurrou, como se isso fosse amenizar a situação, o broche de monitor preso no pijama.

Passou pelo lado dele, empurrando a mochila de Lily no chão.

Como já supôs que aconteceria, o vira tempo escapou de um dos bolsos externos, caindo direto ao chão e quebrando-se.

Porque era óbvio que aquele vira tempo não era de Lily Evans.


	5. Day 4

— James, acorda.

Ele estava ciente de que Remus tentava chamá-lo havia pelo menos uma hora, enquanto que Sirius e Peter já tinham desistido, nem estando mais lá.

— Me deixa em paz, Moony — por fim respondeu, escondendo o seu rosto por baixo do travesseiro.

Assim que silenciou-se, sentiu a pressão da cama diminuir, indicando que Remus tinha levantado-se de seu lado.

— A gente se vê na prova, então — o lobisomem disse, inseguro se deveria mesmo deixá-lo, mas decidiu fazer como os outros dois, a porta batendo indicava a sua saída.

James queria conseguir voltar a dormir, mas não tinha pregado o olho desde que o vira tempo quebrou-se. Pela primeira vez, o seu corpo não sentia vontade alguma de descansar, como que querendo castigá-lo.

Bem, certamente alguém queria castigá-lo. O vira tempo não era de Lily, nunca foi e nunca seria. Ela nunca teve um. Era quase que ridículo ele ter pensado nessa possibilidade, sabendo o quão difícil era conseguir um pelo Ministério, e como os sangues puros do alto escalão poriam em dúvida a responsabilidade de uma nascida trouxa, mesmo que a professora McGonagall insistisse muito.

Isso era mais frustrante do que todos os dias dos últimos anos em que passou tentando transformar-se em animago para poder ajudar Remus, sem sucesso. Quando ele sabia que seria um processo demorado, mas mesmo assim esperava que tendo um pai pocionista ajudasse. Ajudou, mas as vezes em que Sirius não tinha conseguido deixar aquela maldita folha na boca por querer trocar salivas com as garotas pelos corredores de Hogwarts, as vezes em que Peter engoliu a folha por acidente durante uma refeição, e as vezes em que todos acabavam decidindo recomeçar, apenas para que todos se transformassem ao mesmo tempo.

Tudo isso tinha sido um grande desafio na vida de James, só não se comparava àquele inferno que estava vivendo.

Nunca mais pensaria que gostaria de parar no tempo ou que gostaria de repetir algum momento. Definitivamente soava bem pior do que se acreditava.

Ele não era do tipo que ficava por semanas deitado na cama, desistindo de tudo. Lily Evans era a prova daquilo, e como era, mas não tinha como continuar lutando por ela quando a cada dia ela se esquecia do que acontecia no anterior. Mesmo que fizesse algo certo, um namoro não acontecia em 24 horas.

Pela primeira vez, não conseguia encontrar uma saída. Mesmo falar com Dumbledore era uma decisão utópica. Como ele poderia resolver a sua situação antes do fim do dia? Era um bruxo poderoso, mas nem ele tinha um vira tempo.

Nem Merlin ou os fundadores de Hogwarts teriam.

Era um pouco louco pensar em usar um vira tempo quando estava no meio de um loop temporal. Seria o mesmo que procurar por um ventilador no meio de um furacão.

Sim, era uma boa definição.

Olhou para o relógio em cima da mesa. Já tinha se passado o almoço e estaria a poucos minutos de começar a prova. Voltou a abaixar a cabeça, fechando os olhos.

Sua mãe sempre dizia para que tentasse visualizar coisas boas quando estivesse muito difícil de dormir, quando as mortes dos jornais se tornassem demais para suportar. Imaginou a sua mão delicada acariciando os seus fios para fazê-lo dormir, aquele anel enorme que ela não tirava do dedo batendo em sua orelha, como sempre acontecia.

Seria tão bom visitá-la, sentia tanto a sua falta, e sua falta nem faria diferença naquele dia. Ele já tinha feito a prova duas, três vezes, nem conseguia lembrar-se da conta exata.

Perdido no tempo.

Em um loop.

Um enorme furacão chamado Lily.

— James? Você está se sentindo bem?

Ele resmungou, sem conseguir mover-se, sem ter vontade para isso.

Estava frio e a cama estava bem quente.

— Eu acho que ele está com febre. Chame Papoula.

Febre?

Ele estava ótimo.

Só com um pouco de sono.

Quem era Papoula mesmo?

Ele voltou a dormir.

Aquele tinha sido um sonho bem estranho. Ele estava sentindo-se melhor. Nada como um bom descanso para renovar as energias, mas ainda não se sentia recuperado a ponto de voltar com os planos loucos de mexer com o tempo.

Mais do que já estava mexendo, no caso.

Ele abriu os olhos, sem sentir a luminosidade impedi-lo disso. Estava escuro lá fora e o dormitório estava vazio. Assim que sentou-se, sentiu um pano cair da sua testa.

Não tinha sido um sonho?

Mas como era possível? As pessoas não pegavam febre de qualquer jeito!

Certo, ele estava um bom tempo sem dormir.

Certo, ele não tinha comido.

Mas não era assim que os ursos faziam? Hibernavam por meses e ficavam bem protegidos? Faltou a parte da adiposidade e da comida, mas era uma simulação quase perfeita.

Passou a mão na testa, tentando organizar-se no meio de seus pensamentos confusos.

Aquele lance do loop temporal era delírio?

Sentiu esperanças, que foram quebradas assim que ele viu a porcaria do calendário do lado da cama de Moony. Ele nunca esquecia de marcar a data passada, calculando o quanto faltava para a lua cheia.

Se fosse lua cheia naquela época, ele teria condenado o seu amigo a passar por aquilo em um loop infinito. Um pesadelo interminável.

Não, ele não. Ele nunca pediu para consertar um erro que cometeu ou o que fosse que o levou até aquele presente momento.

A porta do quarto se abriu e Sirius o olhou parecendo que iria chorar de tanto alívio.

— Prongs! Você está bem! — ele foi abraçá-lo.

— O que houve?

Apesar da energia, a sua cabeça parecia ainda grogue.

Vai ver o tempo naquele loop — que ranço começava a pegar da palavra — fez com que seu cérebro começasse a se derreter. Coisas horríveis aconteceram com bruxos que mexeram no tempo.

As más línguas diriam que não haveria diferença ou cérebro para derreter.

— Você estava passando bem mal. Por que não nos contou? — Sirius deu bronca nele — Poderíamos ter pedido ajuda.

— Eu não estava passando mal antes.

James voltou a olhar para a janela.

— Que horas são? — ele perguntou.

— Hoje escureceu mais cedo — comentou Sirius, olhando na mesma direção que ele — Quase hora do jantar. Eu vim aqui para ver se você tinha acordado...

Resolveu não dizer nada, mas achou graça, imaginando os amigos combinando turnos e correndo para o dormitório masculino a cada intervalo entre aulas, chegando atrasados sem a menor culpa, apenas para ver se ele já tinha acordado.

— Uma pena que você não escutou nada do que dissemos — Sirius continuou falando — Moony disse que isso só acontece com gente que está em coma, mas você estava tão pálido que eu não duvidava...

— Não exagere — disse James, sem ter muita certeza se estava tão mal quanto ele dizia.

— Lily esteve aqui.

Ele levantou as sobrancelhas tão altas que elas deveriam ter sumido sob o seu cabelo.

— Evans? — repetiu, confuso — O que ela faria aqui?

Dessa vez, foi Sirius que demonstrou surpresa.

— Desde quando você a chama de Evans? — ele perguntou.

Desde que ele tinha vivido aquele mesmo dia mais de uma vez.

— É, parece que a febre foi forte — Sirius brincou.

Ele gostava mesmo de um pouco de humor negro.

— Pois é — James sorriu.

— Você disse que não estava passando mal antes, então... O que aconteceu? — Sirius ficou sério — Você não parecia estar apenas com muito sono. Na verdade, parecia que você nem tinha dormido.

— Eu não quero falar sobre isso.

Ele pareceu um pouco magoado pela recusa, mas não insistiu.

— Você perdeu a prova de DCAT — Sirius tentou mudar de assunto.

— Isso já aconteceu alguma vez na história de Hogwarts? — James perguntou — No mundo trouxa, tem segunda chamada.

— Nem imagino como você sabe disso. Mentira, isso tem um nome.

Novamente, aquele assunto que estava tentando evitar.

Parecia até que toda conversa que tinha com seus amigos envolvia Lily.

— Vocês brigaram ontem? — Sirius perguntou, notando a sua expressão estranha — É por isso que você não queria levantar da cama? Você já passou por isso outras vezes, mas a febre... Você preocupou até a McGonagall, cara.

— Não que isso seja muito difícil.

— Brigar com a Lily ou preocupar a McGonagall?

James suspirou.

— As duas coisas — disse, por fim.

Remus entrou no dormitório, parecendo aliviado por ver James acordado.

— Você já se sente melhor? — ele perguntou.

— É, eu acho. Talvez eu só volte a dormir — respondeu, dando de ombros.

— Você não comeu nada o dia inteiro — Remus comentou, franzindo o cenho — Quando acordar amanhã, estará completamente debilitado.

— O jantar já deve estar quase acabando — disse Sirius — É melhor irmos pegar algo para você comer...

— Não, eu vou. Caminhar um pouco... — James deu de ombros novamente.

Dali a alguns minutos resetaria tudo mesmo. Não queria passar os últimos minutos do dia com os seus amigos incomodando-o por não comer. Ou estar no meio de uma refeição e “acordar” na cama, essa opção com certeza era bem frustrante de imaginar-se.

— Quer que a gente vá contigo? — perguntou Remus.

— Eu não vou desmaiar — ele retrucou, levantando-se da cama.

Antes de sair do quarto, pegou o mapa do maroto de cima da mesa de cabeceira, não querendo que eles ficassem vigiando-o por lá. A qualquer momento que ficasse parado em um canto, pensariam que precisava de ajuda, e não se sentia confortável com isso.

O que a Evans tinha feito no seu quarto?

Tinha sido a sua voz que escutou mais cedo?

Não, ela não trataria a Madame Pomfrey com tanta intimidade... Isso parecia mais a professora McGonagall.

Então tinha sido ela a chamá-las?

Ou talvez McGonagall pediu para que Lily tomasse conta dele, já que era monitora. Sim, talvez fosse isso. Embora... Remus também era monitor. E não precisava realmente da sua ajuda, se todos os seus amigos tinham ido até lá periodicamente para saber se ele estava bem.

Evans nunca fazia muito sentido.

Supunha que nem ela gostaria que ele morresse.

Concentrou-se no seu ponto do mapa, podendo mover-se sem dificuldades sem a capa da invisibilidade. Não precisou desviar de Filch ou dos monitores. Não é como se estivesse fazendo algo de errado, já que ainda devia ser a hora do jantar.

Até que viu o nome “Lily Evans” saindo das cozinhas.

— Malfeito feito — James apontou a varinha para o mapa a tempo.

Assim que guardou-o nas vestes, viu Lily virando o corredor, em sua direção.

Ela parou de caminhar, quando o viu, parecendo surpresa por ele estar ali, enquanto levava um copo de suco e um prato de pudim.

— Não devia estar no Salão Principal? — não pôde evitar perguntar.

— Não devia estar na cama? — Lily retrucou, parecendo bem humorada — Você parece ter passado uns maus bocados mais cedo.

O que tinha dado nela?

— Algo assim — ele respondeu — Obrigado por... Bem, eu não sei direito o que você fez, só que esteve lá, mas obrigado mesmo assim.

— De nada por ter feito algo que você não tem ideia — Lily riu — Suco?

— Não, obrigado. A gente se vê, Evans.

Ela fez uma expressão surpresa, enquanto ele passava ao lado dela.

Fez cócegas na pera do quadro, vendo por rabo de olho que Lily ainda estava parada no meio do corredor.

— Sabe — ela virou-se para ele —, seria melhor se eu ficasse de olho em você. Não queremos que saia desmaiando por aí.

— Você está de bom humor — James disse, passando pela moldura do quadro — Isso é normal em uma semana de provas?

— Talvez seja porque não tive motivos para me estressar hoje — Lily seguiu-o — Seus amigos não aprontaram nada, já que você esteve doente.

— Isso é um pedido para que eu fique doente mais vezes?

James teve que desviar a sua atenção para os elfos que foram para perto dele, perguntando o que ele queria comer.

— Não, eu só... Queria dizer que está no caminho certo — ela sentou-se no banco de madeira, tomando um gole do seu suco de melancia.

— Caminho certo? — ele repetiu, pegando um pedaço grande da torta de carne e rins que um elfo o oferecia — Para quê? Ser monitor chefe?

Lily não respondeu, apenas rindo.

— Como assim Sirius não fez nada hoje? — perguntou James, sentando-se em frente à ela — Pensei que ele tinha dito ter discutido com Snape.

Ela franziu o cenho.

— Severus não me falou nada disso.

Oh!

Com a sua febre, os seus amigos não tiveram tempo para provocar Snape. E, portanto, ele não chamou-a de sangue ruim. Sendo assim, eles ainda eram amigos.

— Ele devia estar me falando de outro dia, então — James tomou um gole do suco de abóbora, tentando não deixar tão claro o quão chateado estava.

Então, talvez essa fosse a resposta: Lily e Snape precisavam continuar amigos e ele tinha atrapalhado aquele ciclo natural da vida, quando implicou com ele no dia anterior.

No dia seguinte, tudo voltaria ao normal e ele nunca mais falaria com Lily Evans outra vez.

— Está tudo bem com você? — ela perguntou, parecendo notar algo em sua expressão.

Por que ela tornava tudo mais difícil?

— Sim, está, Evans — ele abaixou a cabeça, resolvendo que não deveria desperdiçar a comida dos elfos.

Comeram em silêncio por alguns minutos. Um silêncio incômodo.

— É muito estranho te escutar me chamando de Evans — ela comentou.

— Parece que todos os seus sonhos estão se realizando, não é?

Lily não parecia mais tão bem humorada quanto antes.

— Bem, amanhã você volta ao normal — ela deu um sorriso forçado.

— Não precisa se preocupar com isso — James levantou-se, deixando o prato vazio em cima da mesa e saindo sem agradecer.

Ele não estava com humor para isso. Só queria voltar para o seu dormitório e dormir até o dia seguinte.

— Potter — Lily foi atrás dele.

Olhou-a, tentando não demonstrar nenhuma emoção.

— Como você faltou na prova hoje, terá que fazê-la assim que a semana acabar, após a última prova — ela avisou, na sua voz de monitora — McGonagall pediu para te avisar.

— Obrigado. Tenha uma boa noite.

Ele voltou a caminhar em direção ao Salão Comunal, sem preocupar-se em pegar o mapa para ver se o caminho estava livre.

— Eu fiz algo de errado?

James olhou para Lily, incrédulo, parando de caminhar.

— O quê? — perguntou, sem conseguir acreditar.

— Eu fiz alguma coisa de errado? Você está chateado comigo? — Lily perguntou, aproximando-se dele — Você parece magoado.

— Você nunca se importou comigo — retrucou.

Ela pôs uma mecha de seu cabelo, que voava para o seu rosto, atrás da orelha.

— Isso não é verdade. Eu só... Se você não tivesse implicado tanto comigo e com Severus nos últimos anos, tenho certeza de que teríamos uma relação mais pacífica.

E o quê? Os três seriam melhores amigos?

Quase questionou isso para ela, debochado. Sentia tanta raiva, uma vontade real de magoá-la, feri-la com suas palavras, assim como a realização do motivo do loop temporal ter acontecido o machucou.

— Como você mesma disse, amanhã eu volto ao normal — disse James — Então eu tomaria cuidado com o que diz. Você não quer que eu me aproveite que se preocupa comigo para conseguir um encontro a Hogsmeade.

— Pare com isso.

Ele ignorou-a, voltando a caminhar. Dessa vez, com pressa para chegar ao seu quarto.

— Não vire as costas para mim! — Lily quase gritou, sem se importar que já tinha passado do horário de recolher.

É claro que não se importava, ela era monitora.

— Então diga de uma vez o que você quer, Evans! — ele quase gritou também.

Era demais suportá-la tão perto e tão longe ao mesmo tempo, pedindo por sua atenção ao mesmo tempo em que desprezava os seus sentimentos.

— O que eu quero? — repetiu Lily.

— Uma hora, você está implorando para que eu te deixe em paz. E agora você fica aí, reclamando que eu resolvi obedecer — James retrucou, irritado — O que você quer? Uma carta de despedida? Que eu me afaste aos poucos para que possa se acostumar?

— Eu quero que você... — ela pareceu perder a coragem.

Ele negou com a cabeça, voltando a caminhar.

Estava cansado de discutir.

— Eu quero que você seja você mesmo, James!

Que tipo de brincadeira era aquela?

Ela nunca tinha o chamado de James.

— Não quem você tenta ser para agradar aos seus amigos ou tentar me impressionar. Eu quero que você seja o amigo que se transformou em animago para ajudar Remus...

Antes que ela pudesse completar a frase, ele foi rapidamente até ela para cobrir a sua boca.

Tinha enlouquecido? Ia gritar para toda Hogwarts que eles eram animagos ilegais e que Remus era um lobisomem?

— Você enlouqueceu? — ele sussurrou, os olhos arregalados.

— Desculpe-me — ela disse, a boca tremendo.

— Você não me conhece.

— Eu quero. Conhecer quem você _realmente_ é.

James continuou olhando-a, sem entender, quando escutou passos.

— Lily? O que está acontecendo aqui?

Ele afastou-se dela, como se tivesse levado um choque.

Snape olhou-o com raiva, enquanto aproximava-se dela.

— O que ele te fez? — ele perguntou a ela.

— Ele não me fez nada — Lily replicou, sem tirar os olhos dele.

Aquele era o momento pelo qual estava passando pelos piores dias da sua vida.

O motivo pelo qual não poderia dar certo.

Tinha conseguido separar Lily de Snape por um dia, e as consequências daquilo... Não lidaria com aquilo novamente. Ele não iria deixar os seus sentimentos o traírem outra vez.

Sem dizer uma palavra, tentou afastar-se, como tentou fazer toda a noite.

Afastar-se dela.

— Espera aí!

— Severus, não.

Ele sentiu o impacto nas costas, derrubando.

— Pare com isso! — Lily gritou, sem importar-se se escutariam.

— Eu vi a mão dele na sua boca! — Snape exclamou — Estava tentando te calar, planejando fazer sabe-se lá o quê se eu não tivesse chegado.

— Se você não tivesse chegado? — repetiu Lily, chegando perto de James — Se você não tivesse chegado, eu continuaria tendo uma conversa agradável sem partir para a violência.

— Conversa agradável? Com o Potter? — ele fez uma careta — Você me disse que o odiava!

Lily não respondeu a essa acusação, parecendo procurar alguma mancha de sangue na blusa dele, que tentava se levantar do chão.

— Lily? — Snape exigiu.

— Eu estou cansada de você me cobrando! — ela reclamou — Qual é o problema? Por que eu tenho que escolher um lado? Por que eu não posso ser amiga de mais de uma pessoa?

— Amiga dele? Ele debocha de você, te desrespeita com esses convites para Hogsmeade. Ele me azara! Você só brigam!

James segurou a vontade de devolver o feitiço. Seria mais fácil assim, Lily voltaria à sua atitude normal, odiando-o por machucar o seu melhor amigo. Mas se aquele loop tinha sido causado por causa de uma brincadeira com Snape, ele não queria nunca mais tocar em um fio de cabelo daquele sonserino.

— Você anda com pessoas ruins e nem por isso exijo que você escolha entre nós — Lily argumentou.

Ela realmente pensava que aquele era um bom plano? Ser amiga de _Snape_ e dele?

— Não, mas eu exijo. Ou você é minha amiga, ou não é — ele disse, cerrando a mão em punho — O que você escolhe, Lily?

Ela ajeitou-se, já que antes estava inclinada para ver como James estava, olhando-o desafiadoramente.

— Eu escolho a mim — respondeu, firme — Escolho poder escolher os meus amigos. Escolho os amigos que não acham que mandam em mim.

Snape ficou em silêncio, vendo que ela não acrescentava mais nada. E então deu as costas, sem dizer mais nada.

Que que tinha acabado de acontecer ali?

Lily Evans tinha discutido com Snape em defesa dele?

— Você está bem? — ela perguntou a ele, parecendo preocupada — Talvez devêssemos ir até a Madame Pomfrey. Você mal saiu da cama e já se mete em uma briga.

Ele só podia estar sonhando.

— Estou. Eu só quero voltar para o Salão Comunal — James respondeu, decidindo tentar agir normalmente.

Completamente ao contrário de como a sua cabeça estava naquele momento.

Era algum tipo de sonho?

Outro delírio?

— Tudo bem — Lily parecia aliviada.

Embora não tivesse oferecido o seu ombro para que ele se apoiasse — o que agradeceu, não precisava de mais contato físico naquele momento —, ficou atenta aos seus passos, como se temesse que ele tropeçasse ou desmaiasse no meio do corredor.

— Você deveria falar com ele — disse.

— Snape? — Lily perguntou, surpresa — Não. Essa discussão só foi mais uma de muitas.

Eles não eram os amigos perfeitos? Não entendia.

— Os amigos dele são futuros Comensais da Morte — ela explicou, parecendo ver a sua confusão — Todos sabem disso, é claro, mas... Ele os defende. Defende o que fazem. Não faz sentido ele ser amigo deles, agir como eles, e me tratar diferente dos outros. Eu sou uma nascida trouxa, não deveria haver uma distinção.

— Ele gosta de você — deu de ombros.

Jamais imaginaria que estaria tendo aquele tipo de conversa com Lily.

— Não, eu acho que não. Ele me idealiza. É um pouco assustador — ela murmurou.

— Tem certeza de que não está falando de mim?

Lily revirou os olhos.

— Agora, eu não estava te defendendo — pararam em frente ao quadro da Mulher Gorda — Deixemos isso bem claro.

— Óbvio que não estava.

Ela sorriu, dizendo a senha para o quadro e entrando antes dele no Salão Comunal.

— Boa noite — Lily abaixou-se para pegar a sua mochila, que estava em cima do sofá.

— Lily.

Ela parou o que estava fazendo, olhando-o curiosa.

— O zíper tá aberto — James apontou para a parte da frente da mochila — Não queremos que o seu tinteiro caia e quebre.

— É verdade, obrigada.

Engoliu em seco quando ela passou em sua frente, subindo as escadas do dormitório feminino.

— Boa noite — ele respondeu.

— Eu já disse — Lily sorriu, claramente brincando.

James olhou para o relógio em cima da lareira.

Nossa! Já estava bem tarde.

Sentiu-se completamente exausto e decidiu, por motivo desconhecido, que subir as escadas era muito trabalho.

Fechou os olhos assim que sua cabeça deitou-se na almofada vermelha e dourada do sofá do Salão Comunal.


	6. Epilogue

O primeiro pensamento que James teve naquela manhã foi que ele não desistiria de Lily. Não depois da noite anterior, mesmo que ela nada fosse lembrar sobre os ocorridos. Mesmo que apenas uma vez, foi muito bom vê-la acabar com a amizade com Snape, e por vontade própria, não por causa de uma briga ocorrida por culpa dele.

— Levanta, Prongs!

Ele nem tentou desviar do travesseiro que Sirius jogou em sua direção.

— Parece que alguém viu um passarinho azul por aí.

— É passarinho verde, Padfoot.

— E qual a diferença da cor do pássaro?

James não interviu na troca de palavras dos amigos e não demorou para Sirius sentar-se em um espaço vago da sua cama.

— Ei, cara, você tá legal? — ele parecia preocupado.

— Sim, por que não estaria? — James perguntou.

— Quer por ordem alfabética ou cronológica?

Então, ele sentou-se na cama, tentando entender do que o amigo estava falando.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa? — intercalou os olhares entre seus dois amigos presentes, Wormtail não estava no dormitório.

O que era estranho, não lembrava-se da sua ausência nos outros dias repetidos, mas considerando que não tinha tido febre até o dia anterior, as mudanças não eram tão surreais de acontecerem por ali.

— Tudo bem, se você quer fingir que nada aconteceu — Sirius levantou-se, dando de ombros.

— Eu estou um pouco confuso — James tentou falar.

— Da discussão que você teve com Snape.

Sentiu-se paralisar.

Sem responder ao amigo, levantou-se da cama, pegando os óculos em cima da mesa de cabeceira e debruçando-se para enxergar o calendário de Remus.

Um dia tinha sido riscado.

— Se você considerar que não tá legal para ir para a prova de hoje, tudo bem, a gente fala com a McGonagall, mas acho que dois dias seguidos faltando... — Remus começou a falar.

— Dois dias? — repetiu James.

— Okay, chega, vamos te levar para a Madame Pomfrey — Sirius fez menção de agarrar o seu braço.

— Não! — ele afastou-se — Não, eu tô legal.

Dois dias.

Certo.

Então a discussão que teve com Snape não foi aquela que, por um acaso, o sonserino tinha parado de cabeça pra baixo e sem as calças.

— Espere, como vocês souberam da discussão? — James perguntou.

Sirius fez cara de sonso.

— Acho que é melhor você ir se arrumar, Prongs — disse, antes de sair do quarto.

Remus olhou para a porta por um instante, como que raciocinando que o amigo o tinha deixado sozinho ali, antes de também sair, sem inventar uma desculpa.

Eles tinham o seguido na noite anterior?

Resolveu tirar essa história a limpo, ignorando que ainda estava de pijama, e desceu os degraus do dormitório para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória.

— O que ele disse?

— Que não queria ter dito aquilo.

James parou na frente da porta encostada, vendo Mary e Lily sentadas nos sofás em frente à lareira, conversando.

— Isso não faz o menor sentido! Ele quem quis terminar a amizade de vocês.

Lily continuou calada, olhando para o fogo agitado.

— Você não está pensando em perdoá-lo? — Mary pôs os cotovelos em cima das pernas, imitando a pose da amiga, para ficar mais próxima dela.

— Não, é claro que não — retrucou Lily, ajeitando a sua postura — Eu só... estava pensando em outra coisa.

Mary encostou as costas no encosto do sofá, cruzando os braços.

— Potter.

James levou um susto, pensando ter sido pego em flagrante, mas nenhuma delas olhava para ele.

— Tenho tido uns sonhos estranhos — Lily contou.

— Ai, que nojo — Mary olhou para o outro lado.

— Não desse jeito! — ela exclamou, e ele conseguiu ver o seu rosto corando — Nem eu sei explicar o que tem acontecido. É bem sonho mesmo, coisa de louco.

— Tem um ramo da Adivinhação que trata sobre sonhos...

— Coisa de louco.

Mary riu da certeza de Lily.

James resolveu voltar a subir as escadas, assim que viu Remus entrando no Salão Comunal, com certeza para garantir que ele estava pronto para irem tomar café da manhã.

Tomou um banho rápido, sob as reclamações do amigo, e trocou de roupa. Quando saiu do banheiro, viu Remus dando uma lida em suas anotações.

Ah não.

— Qual é a prova de hoje? — perguntou James, de olhos arregalados.

Ele não tinha estudado nada no dia anterior.

— História da Magia.

Então, desarregalou os olhos.

Não era como se fosse uma matéria muito importante para a carreira de auror que pretendia cursar.

Podia passar para o 6º ano sem um Excede as Expectativas.

Desceram para o Salão Comunal juntos, Mary e Lily ainda estavam sentadas no sofá, conversando.

— Tem certeza de que não leu algo sobre isso em um livro antes de dormir? — ela perguntava — Você já teve sonhos dessa forma outras vezes.

— Não, eu não li — respondeu Lily — Mesmo porque eu não acho que isso possa acontecer de verdade.

— Tudo pode acontecer, Evans — James apoiando-se nas costas do sofá.

Mary levantou uma sobrancelha para ele.

Ela definitivamente não ia com a sua cara...

— Evans? É sério isso? — perguntou Lily, cruzando os braços.

— Se quando éramos inimigos mortais eu te chamava de Lily, acho justo que agora que estamos tendo uma relação pacífica invertermos a situação — explicou James.

— Você é estranho — ela declarou.

— Boa prova, Evans.

Remus observou-o enquanto ia em direção ao retrato da Mulher Gorda.

— James, espere!

Ele olhou para trás, vendo Mary e Remus com suas expressões estranhas na direção deles, como se estivessem vendo um documentário interessante de um programa sobre animais selvagens.

Notando os olhares dos amigos, Lily decidiu pegar a sua mochila.

— Eu vou com você — foi apenas o que disse.

— Por um momento, jurei que você me convidaria para Hogsmeade, Evans — James provocou.

Ela revirou os olhos, como sempre fazia.

— Só se for nos seus sonhos.

Bem, seus sonhos poderiam ser bem criativos.

Envolvendo um loop temporal de quatro dias, por exemplo.

Porque James nunca poderia provar que tudo aquilo não passou de um sonho.


End file.
